


Soleil

by preussisch_blau



Series: Prompt Me: The Writening [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Harrison Wells is Ex-Military, Parallels to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/pseuds/preussisch_blau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the meme: Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and i will write the next five.</p><p>Prompt: "Tell me what I mean to you," Harry said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soleil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancesontrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/gifts).



> I don't know if anyone would have anticipated the direction this went in. I do know I sure didn't.

“Tell me what I mean to you,” Harry said.

The question - well, it was more of a demand, really - came as a shock to Tess. True, Harry had been even more closed off since he returned from the war; a terse, bitter, wounded ghost of the awkward, yet sweet, young man she had fallen in love with. It had strained their relationship, but she’d thought they’d adjusted, learnt how to slot the new edges of their selves together. So it pained her to realise that he felt so uncertain of where he stood with her.

It must have taken her too long to recover, to consider her words, because all at once that open, vulnerable expression on Harrison’s face hardened to a blank mask, and he turned away.

“...I see,” he muttered quietly.

Tess crossed the room in long strides, grasped his shoulder to stop him from leaving. When he turned back towards her, she cradled his face in her hands, tilting his head down until their eyes met.

“No, you don’t,” she whispered. “I don’t know if I could ever truly tell you, because… you, Harrison Wells, are my bright, shining sun, and I felt... lost, without your light.”


End file.
